death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Emblem Battle Royale (DB)
Fire Emblem Battle Royale is the 47th Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by User:Fireball Studios featuring all four of the well-known Fire Emblem Protagonists - Marth, Roy, Ike and Chrom. Description Fire Emblem Battle Royale - Four Protagonists from each of their timelines in the Fire Emblem Universe come to see who will be the last one standing! Interlude Wiz: Fire Emblem has had a number of lords in its timelines, but there remains one of the four that are most notable Boomstick: These guys are easily known by the Fans themselves and all four of these lords crossed over each other in Smash Bros. Wiz: Marth, the Hero King and the first and original lord of Fire Emblem Boomstick: Roy, the wielder of the Blazing Blade! Wiz: Ike, the vengeful lord wielding Ragnell and leader of the Greil Mercenaries Boomstick: And Chrom, descendant of Marth and the lord from Ylisse, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Marth Wiz: Sometime after his father had departed with Falchion to challenge the forces of Dolhr, whose leader, Medeus had resurrected and rebuilt the empire, Marth remained behind in Altea with his mother and elder sister Elice, committing himself to his studies. What I'm saying is that Marth was sent to exile to live in peace with his family. Boomstick: Whoa What!? He looks like a Girl! Damn that hair is long?! Wiz: Actually according to some who haven't seen Marth. Marth is actually a male if you see his hair like that, don't worry he received a shorter kind of hair in the future design based in future titles of the Fire Emblem Universe. Boomstick: After Gra betrayed Altea in the middle of battle, with the King of Gra, Jiol, killing Cornelius, the garrison at Altea did the same, seizing the castle for Dolhr. While Elice stayed behind to buy Marth time, he fled the castle guided by Malledus, with a few Altean knights accompany him. Damn that was very quick so fast! Wiz: Marth would soon find out about this and stepped up to become a leader of his own group to retrieve the Falchion and defeat the Shadow Dragon King. Boomstick: And after going through a huge journey meeting new people and friends and eventually a girlfriend, Marth found the Falchion! Wiz: The Falchion is a legendary weapon that was forged by Naga by one of there fangs and has been held by many Fire Emblem Lords throughout the series, but Marth was the most famous to wield it in his lifetime, he has done things no other lord would do with it. Boomstick: It's effective against Dragons, Seal all non-dragon direct attacks and it can heal the user up. Marth's able to use many signature techniques like the Shield Breaker, just one powerful thrust so powerful even at full power can break someone's defense. Wiz: The Dancing Blade allows Marth to slash in different angles around him. Dolphin Slash is an uppercut like attack with Marth soaring through the air and as other Fire Emblem Characters would do, Marth has a counterattack. If struck Marth slashes the opponent through with an easy swipe. Boomstick: And the badass as he is, Marth would eventually defeat the Shadow Dragon King and would become legendary! Even today he's known as the Hero King! Wiz: Marth's capable of also killing Ghosts somehow, but he's capable of fighting those who withstand a Meteor strike and with some math in the force of a Meteor Strike to impact on earth would be about 10,000 tonnes of force on earth. He can also dodge Lightning Bolts and has massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions. With this Marth would be moving around Mach 15 overall. Boomstick: He may be speedy, but Marth's also tanked Meteors and was able to fight Medeus and the Shield of Seals in which he won. Wiz: Marth is very lucky, but this doesn't mean he's the perfect swordsman, he's lost his kingdom twice and is sustainable to falling into traps while saving an ally. Boomstick: When you put it into something, Marth is nearly an unstoppable swordsman, he even has a descendant we'll get into later ofcourse. Roy Wiz: In a fictional world of Pherae, there was a warrior who was the son of the legendary Eliwood named Roy. It was very much unknown what his mother would have been, but there were only three witnesses which were Ninian, Lyndis and Fiora. Boomstick: I think Lyndis was his mom but who knows really, that's what I'm thinking, she can be my kind of lady hahaha. Wiz: Anyways...In the beginning of the Blazing Blade series, Roy is only 15 Years Old as Bern recently conquered the neighboring nations of Sacae and Ilia, and had turned its sights to the Lycian League. Following the Lycian code, each province is obligated to send their armies into battle against those who would attack the nation-states; Roy is thus called home from his studies in Ostia to lead Pherae's armies in his ill father's stead. Boomstick: So Roy lead the army to fight against Bern and it's leader Zephiel, so how did he do it?! Well before he became a lord, he wielded a sword that isn't Falchion but instead called the Binding Blade! Wiz: The Binding Blade is Roy's own version of the Falchion except it's not as strong as Falchion but what makes this sword special is that he can channel Pyrokinesis into the sword itself like a Sword on Flames. Boomstick: Sword on Flames?! Whoa-ho! I want to wield a Sword like Roy's Wiz: Really? How are you going to control a Sword on Fire when you aren't worthy Boomstick? Boomstick: Eh...You know I don't know? Wiz: Anyways...After a long fight between his army and Bern's forces, the Pherae came through victorious with Zephiel defeated and Roy proposing to the sister of King Zephiel, Guinivere to search for a peaceful means to end Bern’s aggression, and it is this encounter that will eventually lead him on a journey across Elibe to save the continent from another war between dragons and humans. Boomstick: And then everything went happily ever after at the end. Now let's get into the real fun! Roy has notable moves such as the Flare Blade in which Roy channels his swords energy into flames at maximum power and slams it down to the ground, but can cause damage to himself too at full power, then there's the Double Edge-Dance which acts similar to Marth's Dancing Blade but it's stronger but slower than Marth's, then there's the Blazer in which Roy performs a Shoryuken like uppercut except with a Sword ofcourse and much like all other Fire Emblem heroes, he has a counterattack. Anyone who hits him gets hit back ofcourse. Wiz: Another thing about Roy is that he can survive without even having a Soul. Boomstick: Wait what!? Is he a Ginger?! Gingers don't have souls!!!! Wiz: Boomstick, come on now it's a myth that they don't have souls as all living things do have a soul Boomstick: But not gingers!! Wiz: Whatever, anyways Roy also has a finishing move similar to Marth's but stands in one place. The Critical Finish, for Roy he makes a circular pattern before slamming his sword down, although it does not One Hit Kill anyone according to Smash 4 and Smash Ultimate. Boomstick: He can dodge Bolting, a cloud-to-ground lightning bolt spell and can tank lightning bolts to the face and still fight back but not only that he's durable enough to tank hits from Idunn and Zephiel and can even fight without tiring, but he's not really into Bloodshed really. Wiz: Roy is naive at times and the Binding Blade can be only triggered by Roy's Emotions such as not even wanting to fight someone and not wanting to kill them. Boomstick: But Roy is willing to go all out when he wants too and then he will prevail, this Ginger is one tough bastard! Ike Wiz: Starting off as a Mercenary for his father's army known as the Greil Mercenaries, Ike was a fairly good fighter. Boomstick: Until one day, Daddy Greil passed away cause Ike saw a vision that Greil killed so many goddamn people with his Axe but he wanted to die cause he paid a goddamn assassin named Fireman to kill him. No no not a Fireman, but a goddamn assassin calling himself that! Wiz: After his dad was killed, Ike followed a path of peace, the path of Radiance, ah? see what I did there? Boomstick: Gah?! I was gonna say that! Well anyways, Ike traveled with a Princess who almost looks like Lyn to Gallia and eventually Begnion through Nasir's merchant boat, I didn't even know a Fire Emblem Character traveled through boat, it was always on foot though. Wiz: Along the way he is asked by Begnion's Apostle to perform tasks which involve preventing Laguz slave trading. After these tasks, the Apostle gives Elincia and Crimea aid, and it was Elincia who gave the rank of Lord to Ike. Boomstick: Whoa-ho! He was given a Lord Rank cause he stopped Slavery!? Damn this guy is the most badass Fire Emblem Character of the franchise! Screw off Roy you Ging-''' Wiz: Ike then after all of his adventures would confront the Raidance series' antagonist, The Black Knight. '''Boomstick: Really? Black Knight is a name for the antagonist?! Couldn't they just give em a new name like Ultimate Dark Knight or Shadow Knight? Wiz: ...Moving on...Ike fought the Black Knight with a Sword that would be his trademark weapon throughout the series, Ragnell! Boomstick: Ragnell is very similar to the Binding Blade except it's more powerful and goddamn makes Blue Flames form around it. Wiz: Ragnell was created to kill Yune and was used to defeat Ashera. The Sword is capable of also firing shockwaves. It's also around hypersonic speeds of swinging it around in the air. Boomstick: And Ike learned so many moves while using it including Eruption in which Ike charges and stabs the goddamn ground with blue flames coming out, though it can cause recoil to himself. Quick Draw allows to dash at faster than sound speeds and slash the opponent, something similar to Ichigo from Bleach would be proud of. Then he can throw up Ragnell in the air, jump at superhuman heights grab it and spin in a 460 and come right back down slamming Ragnell to the ground, what is it you ask? Say it with me ....AETHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!..... Wiz: Then like a common gag in this episode...he has a counter too... Boomstick: You know we're gonna keep saying Counter alot in this episode right? Wiz: Yeah I know... but there is only one powerful blow Ike can induce to his foes, the Great Aether, in order for this to work Ike has to channel enough into Ragnell using Yune's chaos and swing them into the air and combos them into the air then finishes it with a slam downwards. Boomstick: Ike's defense also increases whenever he wields Ragnell and is capable of killing Souls and is capable of dodging bolting, like does everyone dodge lightning bolts?! Wiz: He can also tank hits from Ashera, the goddess of order who turned half of the population to stone except for Ike and his allies and has defeated the Black Knight twice in a row, the second time led to Black Knight's Death. Boomstick: This guy is badass, but he does have his holdbacks, I mean the guy is very reckless. Wiz: Ike's fighting style is reckless and somewhat predictable leaving him open to attacks and has poor Resistance and Luck stats. Even with those flaws, Ike is the tough son of a bitch to not get into his way. Boomstick: Get in his way and you'll be sorry! Chrom Wiz: For thousands of years into the future, the blade Falchion was used as a weapon to fight off various armies that were evil. Boomstick: Yeah we discussed about the Falchion earlier for Marth's preview, so there's no need to explain it again. Wiz: Fast forward from Marth's time into his future where the next wielder of the Falchion is actually Marth's own descendant, Chrom! Boomstick: You can tell Chrom was the descendant of Marth cause of the blue hair, but Wiz? Why does Ike have blue hair but he isn't a descendant!? Wiz: Well..good question, I don't know. Chrom has a natural sense of justice and spent his life training and he would eventually become a leader of the elite force known as the shephards, as their leader Chrom became a well-known acquaintance in the battlefield. Boomstick: One day he met a white haired magician named Robin and the two became very close friends, well if Robin's a girl, they kinda "get it on" hehehehe. Wiz: Anyways, Chrom would also follow in the footsteps of Marth, he didn't have a complete group so that's the day he and Robin met. Boomstick: And no leader is complete without equipment, Chrom wields the incredibly strong Falchion, which is capable of hurting Dragons and Sealing any enemy out there. Wiz: Chrom has many notable moves that he uses according to Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Chrom is Roy's Echo Fighter. Boomstick: And I thought he would work great with Ike! Wiz: Well, there is one move that makes him different from Roy and comparable to Ike but let's get to what he shares first with Roy. Chrom doesn't have a fire effect unlike Roy's Binding Blade. Chrom's Falchion lacks a sweetspot which makes him away from Marth. Flare Blade doesn't have a Flame effect but a normal effect...just a Normal effect. Boomstick: Yeah but Double Edge Dance is 100% ripping off Roy's version, but on the other hand, he does have a different move from Roy so it's acceptable, Soaring Slash is a complete knock off of Aether, except he doesn't throw his sword up and catches it he flat out superhuman jumps into the air and back down slamming it, and then there's his last move...Yeah I guess ya'll know what it is. Wiz: A Counter...but lucky enough, Chrom's is strongers than Roy's Counterattack. He is superior to base Tiki who can transform into a Dragon and can withstood a meteor. Can seal and hurt Grima, though this may simply be a specific function pertaining only to the Exalted Falchion and its relation to Grima and can dodge bolting at Massively hypersonic speeds. Boomstick: He also posses the mighty AETHER!!!!!!!!!! Wiz: Ugh...Anyways, Chrom uses Aether, much like Ike. Aether is a coveted skill, notable for its rarity in the Fire Emblem series. Chrom uses this for Soaring Slash and his finishin move the Awakening Aether. Boomstick: Chrom dashes forward once slashing the opponent with Falchion then jumps back and does it again like a badass! Wiz: Chrom is one tough badass, but he does has his downfalls, he's not really a One-Man Army and has to rely on his friends along with him to take down his opponents but he has done one-on-ones in the past, he prefers to work with his friends. Boomstick: Chrom also is a direct and committed person, and will kinda charge forward to uphold his belifes...this does put him in unfavorable situations. Wiz: But even if there's a war out in his area, Chrom will lead the Shephards to victory and in the future he even has a daughter named Lucina Boomstick: BWAH! HOLY SHIT!!! Uhh Wiz? My Ding-Dong is hard. Wiz: Goddamn it Boomstick! Death Battle Taking place in Arena Ferox. Marth, Roy, Ike and Chrom stare down at each other positioning their swords. Marth: Hmph, we'll see which one of us gets the throne to being the best lord first! Marth positions his Falchion infront of him as Roy positions the Binding Blade out forward. Roy: I can't lose, to any of you! I'll prevail! Ike sighs crosses his arms with Ragnell beside him. Ike: I fight for my friends to be honest Chrom positions Falchion out forward at the 3 of them. Chrom: You're time has come...All 3 of you!! The four lords draw their swords out. FIGHT! All four lords engage with Marth engaging with Roy and Ike engaging with Chrom. Marth clashes his Falchion with Roy's Blazing Blade as each hit from them hits each from the sword. After a while, Marth and Roy slash each other's sword as none of them had breaken in half. Meanwhile Chrom is blocking each blow from Ike's Ragnell as he is seen yelling loudly each attack he's throwing out. Chrom: What's with this guy's screaming, it's like he is a viking or something.. Ike raised Ragnell over his head about to land a hit until Chrom quickly parries in time to counterattack Ike as he swings Falchion at the Radiant Hero launching Ike back. Back to Marth and Roy as Marth gets the upperhand with a Dolphin Slash launching Roy into the air along with him as Roy slashes Marth's chest and armor as Marth is strucked down to the ground as Roy lands infront of him as his Binding Blade ablazes on Fire. Roy: You almost had me there hero king..I've heard the legend about you, but I think I'll make history right now!!! Roy charges up for a full-powered Flare Blade as Marth quickly moves out of the way after Roy slams his sword down and as Roy was about to look, he is suddenly attacked by Ike from behind with a Quick Draw launching Roy into a wall hitting hard to where his spine cracks as Roy struggles to get back up, Ike runs out forward positiong Ragnell at Roy. Roy uses a circular pattern around him and once Ike was close enough, Roy slammed his Binding Blade down performing a Critical Hit to Ike as Ike is launched again into a cloud of smoke as Roy smirked happily. Meanwhile Chrom and Marth faced each other out with the two holding the same sword known as Falchion. Marth: So...you're my descendant that I've come to see? Chrom: The Hero King...I hold this sword to continue your legacy, it was an honor to come meet you first finally face to face for this duel! Marth draws Falchion. Marth: Pleasure to meet you too...Chrom! The two engage clashing Falchion and Falchion together then back with Roy and Ike. Roy: Hang on, you can use Blue flames for your sword!? Ike gets back up holding Ragnell. Ike: Ofcourse, it isn't any different so prepare yourself! Ike draws his sword out again as Roy dashes forward with Ike clashing both Ragnell and Binding Blade clashing with a large flame effect that causes Marth and Chrom to stop and look as the two nod at each other and dash forward to fight both Ike and Roy. The two Falchion users then block shots from Ike and Roy for causing another clash again. Ike: What!? What are you doing!? Marth: That was a unbelievable feat that I can top of Marth and Ike fight each other again clashing Falchion and Ragnell meanwhile Roy and Chrom duel it out as Chrom continues to gain the upperhand on Roy as Roy is seen bloody and injured while fighting on his own against Chrom. Chrom: Want to finish this? Chrom asks Roy as Roy nods Roy: You first! Roy's Binding blade ablazes on fire as he attempts to finish Chrom with the Blazer, Chrom quickly retaliates with a Soaring Slash that slashes through Roy's chest as blood splatters out of it. Roy luckily to be alive is in critical condition as he is sent in the air as Chrom jumps over Roy and arcs his Falchion back. Chrom: I'll end you Chrom says the words before finally slamming Falchion ontop of Roy's head coming down as Chrom slices Roy's head in half as blood comes out upon contact to the ground. Chrom: Ew... Chrom cleans the blood off his Falchion then rushes forward to where Marth and Ike are leaving Roy's corpse on the ground. Marth and Ike continue to engage with each of them counter attacking each other as Chrom steps in and attempts to hit Ike with a Awakening Aether as Ike quickly moves out of the way and instead hits Marth with it as Chrom's eyes widen dropping his guard unable to hit him the next slash as Marth is launched into a pile of rocks as Marth slowly gets up from the rubble just to see Ike quickly use Quick Draw to decapitate Chrom's head from his body from behind. Marth's eyes widen as Ike surrounded with Blue Fire around Ragnell looks directly at Marth. Marth slowly feels rage and anger corsing into his body. Marth: He had honor in him....and you've taken him away from me! Ike groans and charges up and the two lords clash at each other again, Ike then throws his sword up catching Marth off guard. Ike: AETHER!!!!!! Ike jumps up and grabs Ragnell and attempts to finish Marth off, however this fails as Marth turns the tables by getting out of the way before hitting the ground as Ike slams his sword down without Marth as Ike gets confused and turns around. Marth raises Falchion up in the air as it shines looking directly to Ike and dashes at hypersonic speeds, Ike attempts to counterattack, however he swipes his sword launching Marth in the air. Ike: This is it! Great AETHER!!!! Ike jumps up and does a series of slashes with Ragnell and kicks with Great Aether then attempts to slam his sword down, when suddenly Marth parries in time and counters the Great Aether with the unbreakable Falchion. Marth swipes at Ike's chest as the blue flames from ragnell shoot directly into Ike burning his skin causing Ike to fall to the ground safely but is on his knees. Ike: W-What?!...But I.... Marth lands safely and finally finishes the battle royale with him peforming a Dolphin Slash to his head thus decapitating it from Ike's Body as his corpse falls over laying there as Marth lands safely having blood across his mouth and face, he takes Ike's head off and throws it back to his body and walks away. Marth: The Battle is over... Marth stops for a second to look at Chrom's body and slowly moves Chrom's Falchion next to him looking down as walks away this time. KO! Marth walks away from Arena Ferox as Ike, Roy and Chrom's corpse are left lying there as Crows start feasting on their bodies. Results Boomstick: Now that was awesome! Wiz: All Lords were tough and around each other, but nothing beats the original and the first like Marth! Boomstick: Yeah you see these lord come in category. Marth is the strategist, being able to anticipate and counter just about any attack, Ike is a powerhouse being able to tank most anything the other lords throw at him as well as dish it out. Roy is...well a weaker version of Ike and Chrom is an all-arounder. Wiz: These Lords have their strengths and weaknesses, but Marth being a strategist and being the most skilled character gave him the advantage. Boomstick: Falchion is too damn powerful that those in Marth's Bloodline are able to wield it, unlike others it's very useless to them. The Binding Blade may be strong, but it is the weakest sword of the Fire Emblem Series and Ragnell is goddamn strong but it's pretty slow and heavy to swing with. Wiz: Marth has fought Medeus who is capable of tanking hits from Falchion and he is easily almost comparable to Ashera. Boomstick: But here's the big question, since Ike fought Ashera, the goddess of order, how the hell did he still lose this fight? Wiz: Well as all Fire Emblem characters have dodge bolting, Marth was actually weaker than Ike as Marth did not fight any gods or goddesses, but only dragons, but as a strategy character. Marth is the Hero King and is capable of doing the impossible possible Boomstick: Roy is easily the weakest Fire Emblem Character as he has no feats in defeating higer beings and Chrom as a All-Arounder Lord can tank hits from Grima who isn't comparable to Ashera. Wiz: Only one Fire Emblem Character was prepared for the most outcome. Boomstick: In the end, Marth setted the sunset with a "Falchion" Wiz: The Winner is Marth. Next Time The Battle of Speed and High-Tech Blades Draw for two females. The Huntress and The Titan Slayer Blake Belladonna VS Mikasa Ackerman Trivia Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royale Themed Death Battles Category:Nintendo themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles